


The Journey Home

by IceboundStar



Series: James x Reader series [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Series, inspired by Star Trek Voyager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: After the Crucible was fired, the Normandy ended up crash landing on an unknown planet on the other side of the galaxy. You face a long journey home with James and the rest of the crew, and the new addition growing inside of you.Fifth part of my James x Reader series, and a lot of this was inspired by Star Trek Voyager. Please read parts 1-4 if you haven't already as this will only end up being confusing for you :3





	The Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, or any of it's characters or plot. I do however own my own ideas :)
> 
> Welcome to the fifth part of my series, and this one will roughly be about 9 parts long :) Enjoy <3

The sun beamed down on to the ground, illuminating the destruction from the war that just ended. In a large open space stood soldiers and civilians together, some supporting others as they struggled with injuries. The crowd that was gathered looked up towards where a podium stood, waiting for someone to take their place. Their eyes then started to follow a figure who walked to the podium. Admiral Hackett came to a stop as he took his place in front of the crowd. He paused for a moment before speaking.

“ _The war is over. The Reapers have been defeated. Against all odds, and in the face of the greatest threat this galaxy has ever known, we survived. We suffered many losses, and the relays are severely damaged, but we've won. This victory belongs to each of us... Every man, woman and child. Every civilisation on every world. Now as we take our first steps to restoring what we've lost, we must remember what it took to win. This wasn't a victory by a single army, or even a single species._

_If this war has taught us anything, it is that we are at our strongest when we work together. And if we can put down our grievances long enough to stop something as powerful as the Reapers, imagine what we can achieve now they have been defeated. It will take time, but we can rebuild everything that was destroyed. Our homes, our worlds, our fleets and defences. All this and more. Together we can build a future greater than any one of us could imagine. A future paid for by the sacrifices of those who fought and died alongside us. A future that many will never see._

_And while we still have many challenges ahead of us, we can face them together. We will honour those who died to give us that future._ ”

He paused again before continuing his speech, his eyes briefly touching the sky before coming to rest on the crowd in front of him.

“ _Let us also take a few moments, to acknowledge Commander Jane Shepard. Without her dedication, determination and unending resolve, this war would have been lost. Her efforts of uniting the galaxy have paid off immensely. Old enemies that once feuded, have now become comrades in arms. Wars that were centuries in the making have come to a close, through one woman who fought to protect all._

_I think I speak not only for myself and the human race, but for every race when I say the galaxy owes her a debt that can never be repaid. The crew that also stood beside her, should not be forgotten. Their continued support and loyalty, were crucial in helping her achieve all that she has been able to do. I now tell you all with a heavy heart, that the Normandy and her crew have been declared MIA._

_Although the Normandy and it's crew have been declared as lost, we will not give up hope of finding them. Wherever they may be and if they are still with us, we wish you a safe journey home. Now let us join together, and move towards the future as one._ ”


End file.
